Dear Mom
by physchokitten
Summary: Haruhi going through her high school years in the form of letters to her mom.
1. Chapter 1

A story of Haruhi's time through her high school year and the host club and such.

Disclaimer I don't own The Ouran Host Club.

_Dear mom,_

_Today's the big day, I start at Ouran. I'll be the poorest person there and might not make any friends, but I'm not there to make any friends. I'm going to follow in your footsteps just like I promised I would after that day so many years ago…I'm going to the same school you went to and going to become a lawyer._

_Though dad's not too pleased, he wished I was going somewhere with cuter uniforms and that I didn't cut my hair. I got gum stuck in my hair, and cut it myself. It's not the best cut and with my dad's clothes I look like a guy. Who knows I could live the rest of my high school years as a guy if I wanted to. Gender's not a big deal anyway. Oh well I'd better get going, I don't want to be late and don't need my dad trying to make me change…though I still love him. Love you mom…we both do..._

_-Haruhi_


	2. Meeting the Host Club

**Thanks to anyone who story alerted, favorited or reviewed this story. It's just going to follow the manga pretty much. With maybe a twisted ending but that won't be for a long while.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club.**

**Chapter 2-Meeting the Host Club and Becoming a Host**

_Letter #2: 'Becoming the Host Club's Dog'_

_Dear Mom,_

_The first day of school is finally over and done with. Its quiet a prestigious school, and some people are kinda stuck up there…well a lot of people are there, but I survived at least…I'm only going there to become a lawyer like you, but there's a few complications in the way now…_

_I'll have to tell you about the Host Club…no it's not a rape club especially since they seem to enjoy it…stupid rich girls…but nah there's no sex or anything in it but with the way the host 'king' Tamaki interacts with all the girls you would think he was a sexaholic...He seems like one…kinda creepy…He even refers to me as the host clubs dog…I'm sure dad would get a kick out of that, well more like he would kick that blond in his face. But it's kinda my fault because I accidently broke an $80,000 vase due to his antics so I'm their chore boy for the rest of my high school career…great right? They still think I'm a guy too, I don't care though._

_Here's a quick summary of the Host Club and its characters:_

_The Host Club is a group of handsome young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. _

_Tamaki-'host king', princely type (even though he seems more like the pedophile type), and he's your typical blond 'pretty boy'_

_Hunny- He is the Lolita type, very sweet, innocent looking. He's a senior that looks like an elementary school student…_

_Kyoya- cold and calculating, more like the brains of the operation_

_Mori- Wild man? That label for him doesn't seem to fit even though the king said he was that… he seems more like the quiet type and is constantly around Hunny._

_Twins- Devious types and girls have nosebleeds over their brotherly love act. Oh brother…_

_Ugh! Wish me luck tommaro at the host club as their 'dog'. I'm going to need it… Bye, dad and I love you._

_Love,_

_Haruhi_

* * *

_Letter #3: 'Commoners Coffee'_

_Dear Mom,_

_School was as usual today but class has been rather annoying since I'm seated between the twins. They got bored easily…_

_And since I'm the host clubs 'dog' I got to be errand boy today. Tamaki with his big enormous fragile ego made a huge deal over what he rich consider 'commoners coffee' it's just regular coffee to me and any normal person… Even calm collected Kyoya was interested, and even though Mori doesn't talk much he looked surprised. Rich bastards…_

_Tamaki ended up making a big deal about it to the point of where he made me make everybody 'commoner's coffee'. Blond fool… I just told him I wasn't responsible if anybody didn't like it which is technically true._

_Bye mom, me and dad love you._

_Love,_

_Haruhi_

* * *

_Letter #4: Ramen and Becoming a Host_

_Dear Mom,_

_After we had the 'commoners coffee' the day before the host 'king' was convinced we all needed to cook Ramen after the research he did…I repeat blond idiot… None of them knew how to cook the simplest of things… It's kinda sad but they've lived sheltered lives I guess. And at least Mori talked for once, he almost never talks._

_While they continued their "very important" ramen research they figured I needed a change in look. So now I'm dressed as a clean cut host and known as the natural type. The twins cut my hair, Kyoya ordered me a uniform, Mori gave some of me his extra contacts (not sure if that's safe anyway) and Tamaki was just being an asshole and ordering everybody around. I just need to get 100 customers then my debts paid…_

_And Tamaki is a pedophile or something…creepy…he needs to not refer to himself as my dad…creepy…but at least I'm doing well with the customers so far with the exception of Tamaki's regular.' I don't care if she doesn't like me though; she's just another rich bitch. _

_Love you mom,_

_Haruhi_

* * *

_Letter #5: Which One is Hikaru Game?_

_Dear Mom,_

_There's this one game at the host club called the "Which One Is Hikaru?"Game! It's kinda stupid but the guests seem to love it. And it's also ridiculous how many people get them mixed up. Sure they may look be twins, but that doesn't make them the same person. It's kinda sad really… They have some obvious differences and nobody pays enough attention to actually be able to tell them apart._

_Love you mom,_

_Haruhi_

* * *

_Letter #6: Harassment?_

_Dear Mom,_

_I think I must have made an enemy at Ouran or something…_

…_A blade hidden in my textbook…_

_A needle stuck in the back of my jacket…_

_And the last piece of evidence that confirms it is my stuff thrown in the pond…_

_Currently my suspect is Ayanokoji, Tamaki's regular._

_Wish me luck._

_Love you mom,_

_Haruhi_

* * *

_Letter #7: The Guilty Culprit+ more customers added to my debt_

_Dear Mom,_

_Well found out who the culprit was at least…It ended up being who I suspected it to be and they did it because of jealousy? She got banned from the host club, the twins 'accidently' spilled water on her, and Kyoya had pictures of proof. The good side is she won't bother me anymore but my quota was raised to 1000 customers for no good reason…_

_Seems like everybody in the host club knows I'm a girl know. They seemed kinda calm about it though. And I don't think it's a big deal anyway, gender doesn't really matter anyway. And its kinda cute to have girls hassle over me though._

_Love you mom,_

_Haruhi_


End file.
